The activities of the Biomathematics/Biostatistics Resource are essential for maximizing the yield of useful information from the scientific/clinical studies conducted at RPCI. An objective, quantitative approach to basic and clinical research is especially relevant when the systems under study are complex, when the numbers of experimental subjects must be kept small, when ethical concerns are critical and when program goals demand the integrated participation of several scientific groups. The overall objective of the Biomathematics/Biostatistics Resource is to assist researchers in the conduct of the scientific method: the derivation of mathematical/statistical models (hypothesis formation), experimental design, the gathering of data (database management), the fitting of models to data (dat analyses), and the simulation of data from models (making predictions). Concepts and tools from the disciplines of statistics, mathematics, engineering science and computer science are used by our group to accomplish our goals. Most projects require the use of standard math/stat tools, which are accessed via standard math/stat commercial computer software packages. However, on occasion, when some particular laboratory or clinical problem may require some innovative approach, our group will develop novel biomathematical/biostatistical concepts and methodology. If the innovative approach bears fruit, then the resource will apply the approach to more problems at Roswell, customize a software tool for routine use in specific research programs at Roswell, and then disseminate the approach to the greater scientific community. A goal of the Biomathematics/Biostatistics Resource is to act as a critical feedback element for fostering intra-programmatic, inter-programmatic and extra-programmatic creativity and productivity at Roswell Park. The Resource assists researchers to explore deeper into complex problems, and to increase the quality and objectivity of critical studies.